


Pamiętając o duchach przeszłości

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Flirting, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To było mroźne, wigilijne popołudnie i spacerując po lesie, Chris nie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek mu je zakłóci. To nie była więc jego wina, że kiedy kulka śniegu uderzyła go w twarz, jego natychmiastową reakcją było obrócenie się i wyciągnięcie broni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pamiętając o duchach przeszłości

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Remembering Ghosts of the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742659) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

To było mroźne, wigilijne popołudnie i spacerując po lesie, Chris nie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek mu je zakłóci. To nie była więc jego wina, że kiedy kulka śniegu uderzyła go w twarz, jego natychmiastową reakcją było obrócenie się i wyciągnięcie broni. Nim osoba, która rzuciła w niego śnieżką, miała czas chociażby opuścić rękę, jego palec już spoczywał na spuście.

Peter Hale uśmiechnął się.

\- Wow. Ktoś tu nie ma poczucia humoru.

Chris westchnął i opuścił pistolet, znów go zabezpieczając. Wilkołak tymczasem pochylił się i podniósł kolejną garść śniegu.

\- Jeśli tym we mnie rzucisz, złamię ci rękę – ostrzegł Argent i Peter wydął dramatycznie wargi.

\- W ogóle nie umiesz się bawić – powiedział, wyrzucając śnieżkę za siebie i zbliżył się, chowając ręce w kieszeniach swojego ciemnoszarego płaszcza. – Proszę, proszę, Christopher Argent… co u diabła robisz, błąkając się tutaj… - jego usta wykrzywiły się w uśmieszku, który można było uznać za wręcz uwodzicielski. – Nie wiesz, że w tym lesie grasują wilki?

Chris parsknął. Nie chciał uznać słów Petera za zabawne, jednak uwaga wilkołaka trafiała w sedno i była kompletnie rozbrajająca.

\- Nie twój interes, co tutaj robię.

\- Och, nie bądź taki – jęknął Hale.

Łowca odwrócił się i kontynuował swoją wędrówkę w górę zbocza. Peter podążył jego śladem.

\- Jest Wigilia, nie masz czegoś lepszego do roboty od łażenia po pas w śniegu?

Chris miał nadzieję, że ignorowanie mężczyzny pomoże, jednak zdawało się go to jedynie zachęcać do dalszego mówienia.

\- Hej, Chris, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wciąż znajduję się na “Liście do Odstrzału”, prawda? – zapytał Peter, idąc jedynie kilka kroków za nim. – Dlaczego mnie nie załatwisz albo przynajmniej nie weźmiesz na celownik i nie zadzwonisz po posiłki?

Argent przewrócił oczyma.

\- Jakie posiłki? Jak sam powiedziałeś – jest Wigilia. Nawet ci, którzy chcą się ciebie pozbyć, są zbyt zajęci, by przyjść tu i mi pomóc.

Peter podbiegł kawałek, zrównując się z nim.

\- I nie boisz się, że cię zabiję… dlaczego? – spytał, na co Chris lekko się zachwiał.

Wilkołak zatrzymał się, patrząc na niego z ciekawością.

\- Chris? – spytał łagodniejszym tonem.

Argent zaśmiał się pusto, w końcu spoglądając na Petera. Nienawidził się za sposób, w jaki dech uwiązł mu w gardle na widok niebieskich oczu mężczyzny, tym razem wyglądających jeszcze bardziej hipnotyzująco niż zazwyczaj ze względu na płatki śniegu osadzające się na długich, ciemnych rzęsach.

\- Dlaczego _ty_ tutaj jesteś, Peter?

Hale uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

\- To nie tak, że moja rodzina chciałaby świętować wraz ze mną.

Chris spojrzał na niego uważnie, ponieważ pod fasadą szyderstwa w oczach Petera mógł ujrzeć tak dobrze znany jemu samemu smutek.

Odwrócił wzrok i ruszył naprzód, ignorując dźwięk kroków idącego obok w ciszy wilkołaka. Po pewnym czasie musiał jednak przerwać milczenie.

\- Peter, co ty robisz?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, wyraźnie zadowolony, że to Argent poddał się jako pierwszy.

\- Nie mam nic lepszego do roboty. Chodziłem po lesie, kiedy cię usłyszałem. Ptaki są znacznie mniej interesujące niż myśliwi.

Chris westchnął.

\- Więc łazisz za mną, bo jestem bardziej interesujący niż jakiś tam ptak?

\- Interesujący i słodszy zarazem – odparł Peter, puszczając mu oczko.

Chris spojrzał na niego z politowaniem i Hale westchnął.

\- No dalej, Chris, co tak naprawdę tutaj robisz? Jestem po prostu ciekaw – mówiąc to, podniósł ręce. – Żadnych ukrytych motywów, nic z moich zwyczajowych numerów. Jestem tylko ciekawy.

Chris zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Petera. Wpatrywał się w niego przez długą chwilę, nim w końcu uśmiechnął się smutno, skinął głową i rozejrzał się wokół, patrząc na otaczające ich drzewa.

\- Jutro są święta.

Hale zamrugał.

\- Tak, zauważyłem.

\- Allison kochała święta – kontynuował Chris i Peter zamarł.

Argent spojrzał na niego.

\- Ona… uwielbiała świąteczne drzewka. Nawet bardziej niż prezenty. Kochała mieć w domu choinkę, więc każdego roku wybieraliśmy się do szkółki leśnej, by jedną kupić. Nieważne, gdzie mieszkaliśmy, ani jak daleko musieliśmy po nią jechać… - swój wzrok utkwił w ścianie lasu. – Już trochę za późno na kupno drzewka…

\- Nie masz choinki? – spytał Peter delikatnym tonem głosu.

Chris uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Nie chciałem przypomnienia… - spojrzał Hale’owi prosto w oczy. – Nic mi nie pozostało. Żadna rodzina. Nikt. Moja córka była ostatnią osobą, którą miałem na tym świecie. Nie mogłem ścierpieć myśli o posiadaniu czegoś, co za każdym razem, gdy wchodziłbym do salonu, przypominałoby mi o tym, że odeszła.

\- To nie pomogło, prawda? – spytał Peter cicho.

Chris kiwnął głową, potwierdzając.

\- Tego ranka zdecydowałem, że to nie w porządku próbować ją ignorować, zamiast zrobić to, czego by pragnęła – mówiąc to, zatoczył ręką koło. – Zamierzam więc znaleźć drzewo, które wygląda choć trochę świątecznie, iść do domu i je udekorować. Allison by tego chciała.

Peter patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę w ciszy, po czym skinął głową.

\- W takim razie chodźmy znaleźć to drzewo – powiedział po prostu, obracając się; tym razem to on obrał kierunek.

Chris wiedział, że igra z ogniem, ale mimo to nie mógł się zmusić do myślenia o powodzie, dla którego miałby nie podążyć za Peterem.

~

Chris usiadł na podłodze na wprost swojego drzewka, ozdobionego jedynie białymi lampkami i czerwoną kokardą. Patrzenie na nie bolało, ale jednocześnie wydawało się być czymś właściwym. Kiedy jego telefon zawibrował, mężczyzną zawładnęły złe przeczucia. Tak bardzo nie chciał zmierzać się z paskudztwem, które sprawiło, że otrzymał wiadomość. Jakiekolwiek by ono nie było.

Jak się okazało – sms był od Petera. Argent nawet nie wiedział, że posiadał jego numer w swoich kontaktach.

 _Od: Peter Hale_  
_Jak się miewa twoje drzewko?_

Chris zaśmiał się cicho, jednak mimo wszystko zrobił zdjęcie choinki i wysłał wraz z wiadomością:

 _Do: Peter Hale_  
_Czemu do mnie piszesz?_

W ciągu kilku chwil otrzymał odpowiedź, tym razem z załącznikiem.

 _Od: Peter Hale_  
_Pijany, samotny i znudzony._

Na zdjęciu było widać nogi Petera z butelką wina między kolanami i kieliszkiem w dłoni. Mężczyzna był w samych bokserkach i Chris uniósł brwi na ten widok. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, iż Hale wysłał zdjęcie celowo.

Wiedział, że to głupi pomysł. Wiedział, że będzie później żałował. To była najgłupsza rzecz, jaką tylko mógł zrobić… mimo to wahał się najwyżej minutę przed wysłaniem kolejnej wiadomości.

 _Do: Peter Hale_  
_Co powiesz na pijaczenie i nudzenie się razem?_

Łudził się, że Peter nie odpisze, jednak już po kilku sekundach jego telefon znów zawibrował.

 _Od: Peter Hale_  
_Będę za 10 minut ;P_


End file.
